Recessed lighting is very popular in residential and commercial buildings given its unobtrusive and aesthetically pleasing appearance. Recessed lighting removes from view all electric hardware and wiring, placing everything behind a wall or ceiling. However, the electrical components that power the light fixtures must be serviced from time-to-time, particularly the lighting driver that controls and powers the light source. Servicing these components can be problematic when the components are all disposed out of sight and reach.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a recessed light fixture that permits the user access to the electrical components, including the lighting driver, without removing the entire light fixture unit from behind the wall or ceiling tile. Since only the light source itself is typically externally accessible, it would be preferable to allow a user access to service the electrical components through the same illumination aperture that permits light to escape from the unit's housing. It is also preferable to provide such access for maintenance using modular, toollessly mountable components.
The present technology seeks to resolve the needs in the art by providing a recessed light fixture that allows access to service electrical components through the illumination aperture without removing the light fixture from its mounts on the building's structure.